


Right Where I Want You

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was slammed roughly against the lockers. Held there as Kiyoshi fisted his hands in his shirt. Kiyoshi looked down at him, an angry blush covering his face. His eyes were narrowed, filled with such anger and loathing and Hanamiya felt invincible. Kiyoshi was soft and gentle yes, but once you knew him, getting him angry was just a game. And Hanamiya loved to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i just really wanted hate sex

Kiyoshi stepped out of the shower and threw his towel over his shoulders. The locker room should have been empty. The rest of the team had left while he was still practising, trying to burn energy. There shouldn't have been a single person in that room.

Which was why he found himself frozen in shock at the sight of a figure sitting on the bench. They were staring at the ground but looked up as soon as his footsteps stopped.

He sighed deeply, irritated, annoyed, and more than a little embarrassed at being caught naked.

"What are you doing here Hanamiya?"

Hanamiya smirked. Trailing his eyes slowly up Kiyoshi's body he said, "Well _hello_ to you too." His eyes were nowhere near Kiyoshi's face.

Kiyoshi stalked past him towards his locker. He flung the door open, wincing slightly at the sound of metal clashing together.

"Now now Kiyoshi, do try not to destroy school property. That wouldn't reflect very well on the basketball team."

"Why are you even here?" He dropped his bag to the bench, roughly unzipping it.

"No reason in particular. Just checking up on an old friend."

"We aren't really friends though, are we?" Kiyoshi asked in a flat tone.

"Oh how you wound me."

Both were quiet as Kiyoshi pulled on his pants and slipped his socks and shoes on. It was when he was fiddling with his pants zipper that Hanamiya decided to speak again.

"Looks like your bruises are healing nicely."

He was looking directly at Kiyoshi with a smug face and a glint in his eyes. As if they were playing chess and he had complete control of the board.

"No thanks to you." Kiyoshi had almost forgotten about the bruises peppered across his body. They were mostly healed, yellow and faint, barely noticeable.

Hanamiya pushed himself off the bench and stalked towards Kiyoshi. Continuing forward until he had him backed against the lockers. He brought his hand up and lightly touched one of the bruises on his arm. Kiyoshi was frowning. He looked so confused and Hanamiya loved it. He dug his finger into his arm and Kiyoshi let out a shout of surprise.

"Well I personally think you looked much better with them."

Kiyoshi pushed him away. Roughly, but not rough enough, Hanamiya thought.

"What? You don't think so?"

He turned away, searching through his bag for his shirt. "Go home, Hanamiya."

Hanamiya sighed. "Well that's a shame. I was even gonna help you." He leaned back against the lockers, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know who else would look great covered in bruises? That first year you've got. Kuroko. He's quite pale too, the colours would stand out so nicely."

"Shut up." He still hadn't found his shirt.

"I don't think I will. What about Izuki? It'd be a little hard to sneak up on him, with that eagle eye of his, but I think it would be very rewarding."

Kiyoshi had stopped searching and stood there glaring at Hanamiya, hands clenched tightly at his sides. "I know what you're doing."

"Then you should stop me." Hanamiya straightened up, walking closer to Kiyoshi once more. When Kiyoshi refused to move he gave a little careless shrug.

"Hyuuga might- Oh!" He smirked up at Kiyoshi, challenging him. Daring him. "What about that coach of yours? She's so small and delicate too, can you imagine how easily it would be to hurt her? I'd love to see her bleed. She'd cry too of course. I'd make her-"

He was slammed roughly against the lockers. Held there as Kiyoshi fisted his hands in his shirt. Kiyoshi looked down at him, an angry blush covering his face. His eyes were narrowed, filled with such anger and loathing and Hanamiya felt invincible. Kiyoshi was soft and gentle yes, but once you knew him, getting him angry was just a game. And Hanamiya _loved_ to win.

"You're going to shut your mouth. And you're going to stay away from my teammates." His chest was heaving, angry breaths escaping him in puffs. Hanamiya reached up and dug his fingers into Kiyoshi's forearms.

He tilted his head back, a wide smile plastered across his face. "I don't know about that. I'm thinking maybe you should convince me." He brought his knee up and pushed against Kiyoshi's crotch, not surprised in the slightest to find him a little hard.

Kiyoshi's eyes widened in shock, as if he didn't even notice that he was aroused. Typical naive dumbass, Hanamiya thought. Kiyoshi made an aborted movement backwards, trying to escape, but Hanamiya held fast.

"Unless, of course, you want me to pay one of your teammates a visit." He winked and slowly dragged his knee down. Kiyoshi's eyes fluttered as a small groan escaped him. His grip loosened and Hanamiya knew he had won. Just one more little push.

"I'd tie them down, you know. Spread them out and make them cry and scream and _beg_ , and then I'd-"

And Kiyoshi _broke_.

He shoved Hanamiya back with so much force that he was lifted off the ground. Hanamiya used the momentum to pull himself up and wrap his legs around Kiyoshi's waist, slowly grinding against him. His back was stinging. He could feel the metal hinges digging in and knew there would be bruises tomorrow. He groaned at the thought and attacked Kiyoshi's mouth.

It was wet and hot and painful and he _loved_ it. Kiyoshi's hands went down to his ass, digging his large hot hands in as he pulled them closer together, grinding their dicks. Hanamiya grabbed a hold of Kiyoshi's head, twisting and pulling at his hair as they licked and bit into each other's mouths. He could taste blood but he had no idea whose it was.

On a particularly good thrust he tilted his head back against the lockers and moaned deeply. Kiyoshi paid him no mind. He continued to lick, bite, and suck along his jaw, down his neck, his throat-

Suddenly Kiyoshi dropped him. "What the fuck was that for?" Hanamiya asked, steadying himself. He was irritated but also so _goddamn_ turned on because Kiyoshi was _looking_ at him. Looking at him with such anger in his lust filled eyes and his lips, so wet and puffy.

"Hardly fair that you're still wearing a top," he breathed out heavily.

"And since when have I ever been fair?" Hanamiya asked, but took off his top anyways. He threw it somewhere to his left and scratched his nails along Kiyoshi's chest before pushing him down on the bench.

Kiyoshi smirked up at him and looped his fingers Hanamiya's pants, jerking him forward with such force that his knees smashed into the bench as he fell forward, straddling Kiyoshi's lap.

Hanamiya moaned in pleasure and inwardly rolled his eyes. Kiyoshi was still so fucking dumb sometimes. He didn't come here with the intention of putting bruises on Kiyoshi. Yea sure, that was a bonus, but not his main goal. _He_  wanted to be the one hurt and abused. He wanted Kiyoshi to use those large gentle hands on him and leave marks everywhere.

Kiyoshi bit his lip hard, drawing blood, when Hanamiya dragged his nails down his back.

He wanted Kiyoshi to completely destroy him, to leave him in such a deplorable and pitiable state that would haunt Kiyoshi for days. The dumb fuck wouldn't realize that though, at least not right now. Right now it was all about their hot bodies writhing against each other. About the teeth making marks along his collarbone and the hands gripping him _so very tightly_ around his waist.

But it wasn't enough. He still had some control and he wanted it _gone_. He wanted to be helpless, completely at Kiyoshi's mercy. He slipped out of Kiyoshi's grip and down to the floor, kneeling between his legs.

He slowly undid the zipper, making sure to run his fingers along the bulge. Leaning forward, he licked the wet spot on Kiyoshi's boxers. Slowly swirling his tongue and fanning his hot breath over it.

Kiyoshi gripped his hair tightly.

He kept mouthing at his cock, giving little sucks and nibbles and completely soaking Kiyoshi's boxers. He moaned every time Kiyoshi's hips twitched forward, trying to get closer to the wet heat of his mouth. He was licking the very tip of his dick when his head was yanked back.

Kiyoshi looked _wrecked_ from this angle. His pupils were blown wide, hair a complete mess, and a deep red flush to his face. Hanamiya could see the indents along his bottom lip from where he was biting to keep quiet. He smirked up at Kiyoshi, as if to ask if that was really the best that he could do. If that small taste of control was really enough.

Kiyoshi wanted that smirk gone.

He pushed his boxers down with one hand, still keeping the other firmly in Hanamiya's hair and pulled out his cock. Bringing Hanamiya's head closer, he trailed his dick over the wet lips in front of him.

He groaned softly, "Open up," and slowly worked Hanamiya's head onto his dick.

Fuckfuckfuck, it was so hot and good and-

Hanamiya flicked his tongue, rubbing it along the delicate underside of his dick. Kiyoshi threw his head back and placed both hands into Hanamiya's hair to drag him forward.

Hanamiya moaned around the thick cock in his mouth as he worked a hand down his pants to grab at his own dick. This was it, this was exactly what he wanted.

Kiyoshi grew bolder with every movement, thrusting deeper every time he pulled Hanamiya's face closer.

In almost no time he was fucking Hanamiya's face with abandon. His cock hitting the back of his throat on every thrust. It was wet, hot, and oh so messy. And the sounds. Those wet sounds mixed with the small whines Hanamiya was making. He should probably stop, he thought. Or at least slow down. But then he looked down and saw Hanamiya and changed his mind.

Hanamiya had his eyes closed. Forehead creased, in either pleasure or pain, Kiyoshi didn't care. There were tears running down his face but his mouth- his mouth was just so pretty. It was stretched wide around his dick, the smirk completely gone. He had one hand fisted in the fabric of Kiyoshi's pants while the other on his own dick. He was working it furiously, pushing and pulling in time with Kiyoshi's thrusts.

And Hanamiya couldn't get enough. He wanted it harder, faster, rougher. And then Kiyoshi pulled him all the way down. Forcing the entirety of his cock down Hanamiya's throat, burying his nose against his skin and holding him there.

Hanamiya could barely breathe. His throat fluttered and constricted around Kiyoshi's dick, desperately trying suck in air. He was choking and it burned and it hurt and it felt so goddamn good.

Kiyoshi's hips still continued to move. Little aborted movements made when you were _so close_ to the edge, when just one small thing could set you off-

Hanamiya swallowed and Kiyoshi _exploded_.

He knew he should pull out, let Hanamiya breathe, but only did so once his come was leaking from his mouth. He pulled him off and let the rest of his come decorate his face and shoot across the angry red marks along his neck and chest.

Hanamiya was coming too. The second his mouth was filled he was gone. He could feel the come dripping from his lips, running along his jaw. The wet splatter of even more landing across those sore angry bites on his neck and chest. Kiyoshi's hand was still in his hair, holding his head back at an uncomfortable angle but he was too blissed out to care.

His come shot across the floor and beneath the bench before oozing down the side of his dick.

They both sat there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Kiyoshi finally released Hanamiya's head and placed his hands on the bench. Hanamiya settled back against the lockers, relieving his aching knees. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of cool metal against his back.

Kiyoshi couldn't close his eyes. He could barely even blink. Hanamiya looked _wrecked_. There were marks everywhere. Some from his hands, where he gripped too hard, but most from his mouth, his _teeth_. And he was so _dirty_ , covered in spit and come and Kiyoshi didn't know what to do.

It was nice, in a way. To take Hanamiya, someone who always seemed to have the upper hand, to be in complete control, and have them completely at his mercy.

It was also devastating.  _He_ had done this. He had gotten angry and lost control and _hurt_ someone-

Hanamiya opened his eyes and stared directly at Kiyoshi. They held each other's gaze and Hanamiya slowly began to smirk again, like he knew exactly what Kiyoshi was thinking and how much it affected him. How much he wanted to take it all back but at the same time didn't.

He pushed himself up, toeing off his shoes and socks. Kiyoshi looked at him in confusion when he dropped his pants.

"Shower," he said in explanation. He began to walk away.

Kiyoshi sat there trying to decide whether or not to take another one. On one hand he really did feel a little sticky and sweaty but on the other, he didn't think he could trust himself not to do anything more to Hanamiya.

He was trying to think through the pros and cons when Hanamiya's voice called out, "Oi dumbass, you coming or not?"

Kiyoshi pushed himself up off the bench.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
